Como hielo
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Serie de ONESHOTS/ A veces los recuerdos se vuelven realidad, por más dolorosos que sean, la verdad es más dura que la mentira, ya que la mentira puede ser una realidad perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

–Tengan cuidado muchachos, controla el modo Setsubun…– Dijo Alumi mientras él se acercaba, con su máscara en el rostro y la capucha puesta, sus penetrantes ojos rojos se clavaban sobre los ámbar de Hana, él tenía consigo la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi y al rosario de los 1080, esperaba con ansias poder enfrentarse a él, este podía ser el momento.

–A veces me he preguntado, ¿Es bueno entrar en campo enemigo, cuando sus tierras son tan abiertas?– Preguntó sentado en aquella silla, como si fuese un trono, mientras cruzaba las piernas, sólo se limitó a poner su puño en el mentón y luego sonrió, dejando salir sus colmillos a flote.

–Tamao, ¿Deberíamos intervenir?– Preguntó Ryu mientras veía la escena.

–No creo que sea capaz de enfrentar a Shi, Ryu, después de todo, él y yo…– Ella bajó la mirada, Ryu colocó su mano en su hombro en modo de consuelo, a lo que ella sonrió. –Después de todo, esta es pelea de los chicos.–

–Tamao tiene razón, lo único que pudimos hacer es traerlos a América con el helicóptero de mi empresa.– Habló Manta mientras veía el asunto también.

–¡Ya verás, me las pagarás todas maldito engreído!– Gritó Hana atacando con la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi.

–¡Hana no…!– Alumi trató de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Hana ya había apuntado la punta del a Futsunomitama no Tsurugi al enemigo, quién la evadió inclinando la cabeza, se puso de pie rápidamente y detuvo a Hana tomando su cabeza con la mano y clavándolo en el suelo, provocando que se rompiera.

–Lo sabía, eres sólo un niño, no mereces los apellidos que portas, porque no tienes el poder ni la habilidad necesaria para ser un shaman poderoso.– Dijo sin expresión alguna en sus ojos.

–¡Hana-kun!– Yohane atacó con su over soul, que fue detenido por un ataque de shikigami, que lo derribó de inmediato.

–Silver Wing, Silver Rod, prepárense.– Ordenó Alumi.

–Lo sabemos, Alumi.– Dijo la serpiente.

–Estamos listos para el combate contra este loco…– Respondió el ave.

–¡Nama-Hage, O.S: Ogro Cazador!– Gakko también hizo su over soul, preparando la cuchilla DIVA para atacar directo al pecho del enemigo.

–¿Q-qué como que no… merezco ser un Asakura…?– Dijo enfadado, mientras estaba clavado en el suelo, con Jaaku tomándolo por el pecho, evitando que se levantase.

–Esos sentimientos que tienes, te ciegan Hana, siempre y cuando pienses en el rencor y odies lo que alguna vez se hizo llamar pasado…– Él comenzó a mostrar una mirada de ira. –¡Deja esa melancolía, no es más que el temor que le tienes… al amor!– Y dicho esto se preparó para asesinarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Gakko apareció con DIVA evitando el ataque, en ese momento estaba reteniéndolo con dificultad.

–Ninguno de ustedes es suficiente, yo sólo quiero… ¡Acabar contigo, Naka-oni ataca!– Una garra gigantesca apareció para atacar a Gakko por detrás, lanzándolo lejos, Jaaku se aproximó nuevamente a Hana y por debajo de la máscara sacó sus colmillos, Alumi se dirigió hacia él para detenerlo, sin embargo, ya varios onis estaban en el camino.

–Tamao, algo anda mal…– Dijo Ryu con preocupación tomando su espada de madera.

–Lo sé, Dai Tengu.– Ella llamó a su espíritu acompañante, mientras saltaba a la zona de batalla.

–¿Cómo es esto posible, Ryu?– Preguntó Manta. –Él no haría esto… –

–Él mismo lo dijo Manta: "Un corazón tiene dos caras, una de alegría y otra de remordimiento"– Respondió, aunque quisiera pelear, Tokagero no estaba con él.

–¡T-Tamao-mom no te acerques!– Gritó Hana mientras veía como ella se acercaba.

–Supongo que hablar no servirá de nada.– Habló la peli rosa mientras sostenía a Harusame en sus manos.

–Estás en lo correcto.– Respondió a secas alejándose de Hana para encararla. –Sabes que no eres capaz de matarme, mi hermosa Tamao.– Dijo quitándose la máscara, mientras sonreía de nuevo.

–Dejé de ser tuya hace mucho tiempo, Jaaku, o acaso ¿Debería decir tu otro nombre?– Él borró la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras Tamao preparó su over soul.

–Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces… ¡Beberé tu sangre!– Se lanzó hacia ella, pero en el momento de clavar sus colmillos algo lo detuvo, Tamao hizo que mordiera a Harusame.

–Creí que eras diferente, creí que te importábamos, que nos amabas, y cuando te lo pedí, aun así te fuiste, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella mientras lo lanzaba lejos, él cayó de pie mientras sonreía.

–Ya te lo dije, sólo soy un arma…–Shi no se movió, del suelo comenzaron a salir onis que atacaban a Tamao, luego llegó Ryu a ayudar, y mientras todos combatían, Hana se levantó del piso, su mirada estaba llena de odio mientras sostenía la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi.

–Tú, tu capucha, tus colmillos, tu máscara, más que eso, el cabello rubio, los ojos rojos, tu maldita piel pálida… tu nombre… tu nombre… ¡Tu maldito nombre es Shi, ya te recuerdo!– Gritó histérico, mientras Ryu, Manta, Tamao y sobretodo Alumi se sorprendieron.

–Creí que te habías borrado de su memoria.– Una persona apareció desde atrás de las sombras del lugar, Alumi inmediatamente se fijó en él.

–Alumi… ¿Quién es?– Preguntó Gakko al ver la expresión de la chica.

–Ojos negros, piel pálida como la de Jaaku, cabello negro corto y alocadamente elevado hacia arriba… no hay duda… este sujeto es del que Anna-sensei me habló… es ÉL.– Dijo la chica mientras sus espíritus aparecían bastante sorprendidos.

–¿¡Qué, quién demonios eres!?– Preguntó Hana, él le dirigió una mirada serena pero seria al rubio, que inmediatamente se paralizó. –¿Qu…qué…?– Susurró sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

–¡Hana no te le acerques!– Gritó Tamao mientras se colocaba lejos de varias garras de oni.

–¡Hana-kun cuidado!– Gritó Yohane, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El sujeto saltó hacia Hana rápidamente dándole una patada en el rostro, a lo que él respondió en pie mientras sostenía su mejilla golpeada, él rápidamente se acercó a Hana y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago, para luego tomarlo por la camisa y con su mano libre, le dio un fuerte manotazo que lo lanzó algo lejos.

–Agh.. este sujeto… es rápido… más que eso… hay algo en él… que me aterra…– Pensó Hana en el suelo apretándose el estómago, el sujeto lo levantó en el aire con una patada y lanzándolo con otra, Alumi, Gakko y Yohane corrieron con sus O.S a atacar, tratando de evadir a los onis.

–¡Shi, detén esto!– Gritó Tamao mientras los onis salían y salían evitando que ella y Ryu pasaran.

–¡Aún eres muy blando, hermano, ¿Todavía ves a este desperdicio de ser como a tu hijo? Eres patético Shi!–Le gritó mientras golpeaba a Hana constantemente en el estómago.

–Fufu…. Estás en lo cierto, hermano mayor, pero bueno, esta es tu diversión…– Él mostró una gran sonrisa, a lo que el azabache le devolvió una leve.

Tanto Gakko como Yohane fueron sorprendidos por la velocidad de Shi, que los dejó clavados en el suelo, mientras Alumi se encaminaba una enorme pared negra hecha de esqueletos se levantó frente a ella.

–Kukuku… ¿A dónde vas pequeña?– Preguntó una hermosa mujer, con el cabello azul y ojos verdes, y unos enormes pechos, tenía entrelazados en los dedos varios kunai.

–Maldición…–Musitó, ahora debía pelear contra ella.

Hana estaba tendido en el suelo, Yohane y Gakko peleaban contra los onis que Shi invocaba, mientras que Alumi combatía ferozmente con aquella mujer, Tamao y Ryu luchaban contra más onis, en eso su oponente lo pateó de nuevo, no tenía espíritu y estaba débil como para convocar onis, no podía hacer nada.

–¡Has crecido bastante pequeño Hana, desde la última vez que te vi, jajaja luces como todo un fracasado!– Puñetazo tras puñetazo, patada tras patada, la sangre salía de su boca, pudo divisar a Shi, así es, su nombre era Shi, estaba serio y no sonreía, ahora recordaba, él se fue, hace siete años, se alejó y nunca volvió, y ahora, no podía creerlo, en cuanto su oponente lo dejó de patear, lo encaró con dificultad.

–T-t-tú…– Dijo con dificultad. –N-no sé… quién eres… pe-pero te…– Cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

–Death Cannon, ya es suficiente.– Dijo Shi, aún serio, estando estático en su lugar.

–Deja de ser tan débil Shi… este canalla me burló… –Se puso histérico, mientras su voz y gestos estaban llenos de ira y venganza. –Me dejó visto como un payaso… ¡Y ni siquiera tenía un año de edad!– Él hizo un over soul sacando una escopeta, se escuchó el disparo.

–¡Hana!– Gritó Gakko.

–¡Hana!– Alumi.

–¡Hana-kun!– Yohane.

–¡No, pequeño Hana!– Manta.

–¡Joven Maestro!– Ryu.

–¡Hana, no, mi Hana, NOOOO!– Tamao estalló en lágrimas, todo se volvió blanco por un instante, el resplandor los cegó a todos, y al momento de desvanecerse, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**OK este "oneshot" también se divide en dos, así que veré cuando subo la siguiente parte XD**_

_**Oh! Y la cover pertenece a: Hanoi-chan . deviantart . com**_


	2. Chapter 2

–Deja de ser tan débil Shi… este canalla me burló… –Se puso histérico, mientras su voz y gestos estaban llenos de ira y venganza. –Me dejó visto como un payaso… ¡Y ni siquiera tenía un año de edad!– Él hizo un over soul sacando una escopeta, se escuchó el disparo.

–¡Hana!– Gritó Gakko.

–¡Hana!– Alumi.

–¡Hana-kun!– Yohane.

–¡No, pequeño Hana!– Manta.

–¡Joven Maestro!– Ryu.

–¡Hana, no, mi Hana, NOOOO!– Tamao estalló en lágrimas, todo se volvió blanco por un instante, el resplandor los cegó a todos, y al momento de desvanecerse, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

–_Estoy… estoy… ¿Estoy muerto…?_–

Abrió lentamente los ojos, lo menos que quería era morir, otra vez, pero no, el viento soplaba sus cabellos, mientras que la luz lo cegaba, se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

–¿Shi… Qué haces…?– Musitó enfadado, pero tranquilo, él simplemente había parado sus balas con su Katana.

–Te dije, que era suficiente, Death Cannon.– Respondió delante de Hana, quién estaba atónito, su mirada era fría y estaba serio, viendo directamente a los ojos de su hermano.

–Canalla… ¡Quítate de mi camino!– Gritó histérico, mientras seguía apuntando con su O.S.

–T-tú… me… protegiste…– Dijo mientras observaba a su interlocutor de espaldas, aun encarando al enemigo, aunque en realidad, ambos eran enemigos, esto lo confundía bastante, ¿Quién era ese sujeto, y por qué Shi lo llamaba hermano?

–Hace trece años recibí una orden directa, proteger y evitar que el modo Setsubun sea activado por Hana Asakura, sin embargo… Esto no hubiese pasado sino…–

–¿Sino qué?– Preguntó, por alguna razón, temía la respuesta.

–Si él no te hubiera disparado… Hana, Death Cannon fue el que te asesinó, en el medio oriente.– Las palabras de Alumi chocaron en sus oídos, él fue, él lo asesinó, él lo atacó, él fue el responsable, de la separación con sus padres, de las mentiras y los engaños, él hizo que todo se derrumbara, en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se abrieron y aunque quisiera, las palabras no salían de su boca, porque ahí estaba él, el responsable de todo, el responsable de su muerte.

–Fufu… estás confundido, pequeña flor…– Él sonrió mientras bajaba su arma. –Hace trece años, recibí la orden de ir al medio oriente, lugar en donde por órdenes del amo Yvs, debía asesinarte, sin embargo, mis compañeros de equipo se encargaron conducir a tus padres hasta mi localización, en las afueras dela ciudad, una vez que salieron, ataqué, sin embargo, el espíritu de tierra se metió en mi camino, por lo que tuve que desviar mi O.S.– Quitó el guante negro de su mano derecha, la cual estaba mecanizada del pulgar hacia arriba, de manera que sólo sus dedos permanecían de carne y hueso.

–¿Q-qué le pasó?– Preguntó Yohane viendo como la prótesis cubría todo hasta el hombro.

–El brazo… es totalmente mecánico, pero los dedos están bien, excepto el pulgar…– Observó Gakko.

–Eso es porque tú me lo arrancaste, Hana Asakura…– Lo vio con recelo. –Ahora aléjate Shi, debo terminar lo que dejé pendiente.–

–Te dije… ¡QUE ERA SUFICIENTE!– Tomó la pequeña Katana entre sus manos. –Y si no entiendes… ¡Debo darte una lección! ¡**O.S Rokkubīsuto**!–

–¡Un O.S!– Dijo Gakko.

–¡La Katana se estiró casi al mismo tamaño que el Oni Kabuto!– Alumi quedó impresionada al ver que la Katana era delgada, pero larga, y era de un color plata con espirales doradas.

–Shi…– Susurró Tamao con una leve sonrisa.

–¿¡Qué haces Shi, acaso no ves que ellos son el enemigo!?– Replicó la peli azul mientras le apuntaba con un kunai.

–Apártate hermanito…– Susurró Death Cannon mientras volvía a levantar su arma.

–Veo que no entienden, no tenemos necesidad de pelear ahora, para eso está Flor de Maíz, pero como veo que se la quieren pasar de listos…hmm…– Pensó sus palabras por un momento. –Protegeré al chico.– Dijo con una sonrisa, algo que hizo enfadar a Death Cannon.

–Tú… me… ¿Me proteges?– Preguntó una jadeante Hana, inmediatamente pudo sentir como Shi lo cargaba sobre su espalda.

–Lo menos que quiero ahora es que el modo Setsubun se active de nuevo, así que sujétate fuerte, te sacaré de aquí…– Le susurró, mientras retrocedía unos pasos. –Y sí, mi hermano es Death Cannon, y es algo complicado.–

–Oye Mitsuki, encárgate de los demás, yo iré a por Hana… y luego arreglaré cuentas con mi hermano…–

–Es hora de jugar a las escondidas ¿Recuerdas, Hana?… ¡1…2…3 ya!– Él esquivó rápidamente tres balas que se dirigieron hacia ellos, luego dio un salto hasta quedar algo lejos de Death Cannon.

–¡Maldición, eres un canalla!– Él lanzó una ráfaga de balas hacia Shi y Hana, mientras que Shi se limitó a cortarlas todas con su O.S.

–Creí que eras el enemigo…– Musitó Hana muy débil, ya que seguía herido, él no respondió, sólo seguía destruyendo las balas que llegaban hacia ellos.

–¡Ya basta!– Alumi atacó con Silver Rod, mientras su oponente, Mitsuki, evadía y contraatacaba cada golpe con sus kunai, ambas eran veloces, más por la velocidad de Silver Tail.

–Kuku… eres muy rápida, pero Silver Tail no es tan rápido como cree.– Mitsuki la sorprendió con un salto hacia atrás, atacando con sus kunai.

–¡Silver Shield!–

Yohane, Gakko y Ryu peleaban contra onis que seguían saliendo.

–No lo entiendo…– Pensó Manta un momento al analizar la situación. –Shi está ayudando a Hana, pero los onis siguen saliendo… esto no está bien… ¿Qué estás pensando amigo?– Dijo Manta al ver como él seguía esquivando las balas de su hermano.

Death Cannon lanzaba sus proyectiles directamente hacia Hana, sin embargo Shi lo protegía cortando las balas o esquivándolas con agilidad, de un momento a otro sus O.S chocaban, mientras que los onis seguían saliendo del suelo, Alumi que peleaba con Mitsuki, se encaraba en una batalla de fuerza repetitivamente, mientras que Gakko utilizaba a DIVA para cortar a los onis que se ponían enfrente suyo junto con Yohane, pero estos volvía a levantarse o volvían a aparecer, parecía una guerra sin final.

–Oye… ¿Cuál es tu plan?– Preguntó Hana recuperando un poco el aliento.

–Verás… yo… ¡Yo no lo sé jajaja!–

–¿¡CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES!?– Gritó enfadado, pero al momento perdió muchas fuerzas.

–Shi… ¿Por qué haces esto?–Preguntó Death Cannon apuntando nuevamente para disparar. –Sabes que no te quiero matar.–

–Alguien me dijo una vez: "Ataca a alguien y ese alguien te atacará de nuevo" Entonces no comprendía esas palabras… pero ahora sí, y debes comprender que todo tiene su momento, y ahora no es el correcto… Onis, salgan, ataquen a Mitsuki y a Death Cannon.–

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Shi maldito canalla!– Antes de contestar los onis presentes se dirigieron hacia ellos, Shi colocó a Hana en el suelo mientras este lo veía de una manera extraña, como con melancolía.

–¿Te fuiste por esto?– Preguntó con notable resentimiento en la voz.

–No… pero debes saber que las cosas son más difíciles de lo que aparentan, debes encontrar tu verdadero yo, sin importar qué, deja de esconderte en esa máscara, hasta entonces no hagas algo como esto, llorar está bien, siempre y cuando llores por amor, llora Hana, llora y encontrarás las respuestas que tanto buscabas, adiós, flor de loto.– Luego de ello, Shi atacó a Hana por última vez dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, esto hizo que quedara inconsciente.

–Shi…– Habló Tamao que apareció de entre el polvo que la batalla desataba.

Él no dijo nada, ni se dio la vuelta, sólo saltó hacia el campo de batalla.

Ryu, Gakko y Yohane fueron atrapados por varios Naka-oni, mientras que Alumi fue sorprendida por un golpe en la espalda de Shi, y luego clavó su Katana en su costado, desarmando su O.S al extraer su Furyoku y dejarlo al mínimo, luego de esto Mitzuki terminó con los onis que Shi había enviado.

–¡Bastardo tú…!– Replicó, pero él la golpeó en el cuello y la dejó inconsciente, la cargó sobre el hombro y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que Death Cannon estaba detrás de él.

–Lo mataré, y lo sabes…– Dijo con un tono de enfado, estaba sangrando.

–Lo que hagas no me importa, pero ahora no era el momento, hasta entonces no permitiré que lo toques Death Cannon.– Respondió a secas dándole la espalda.

–Ya veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.– Rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver a Hana inconsciente. –No has cambiado nada Shi, sigues siendo un maldito canalla…–

–Fufu… tienes razón hermano mayor, sigo siendo muy débil…– Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban en una tormenta de polvo.

–_Despierta… despierta… despierta…_– Una voz femenina lo llamó, abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su cama.

–¿Qué… pasó?– Preguntó Hana sentándose, al momento pudo ver a todos, a Tamao, Alumi, Yohane, Gakko, Ryu y a Manta, todos estaban sucios, heridos, o ambos, mientras él sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, al intentar moverse.

–Tranquilo Hana, debes descansar.– Le dijo Tamao mientras lo recostaba de nuevo.

–No lo comprendo… Shi dijo que tenía un hermano, pero no sabía que fue el responsable de la muerte de Hana en el medio oriente.– Manta trató de encontrar sentido a la situación, pero fue en vano.

–Debes tener algo muy claro Hana…– Dijo Alumi, su mirada y la de todos los demás estaba seria y triste al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué es?–

–Habrá otro momento en que los enfrentemos, y para entonces…– Ella se pausó con dolor por unos momentos.

–¿Para entonces qué?– Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

–Para entonces deberás matar al que una vez viste como a tu padre…–

Mientras, en América, un edificio abandonado…

–La lluvia comienza a caer…– Dijo una persona con capucha mientras veía por la ventana. –Hoy las flores volverán a florecer.– Terminó, antes de que los pétalos de la flor que tenía en la mano comenzaran a volar con el viento, ya que era hora… de que una nueva flor abriera sus pétalos…

_**FIN.**_


	3. Entre la Luna

Ese definitivamente había sido un mal día, muchas batallas y cosas sin sentido, había encontrado un lugar tranquilo para descansar, la luna brillaba sobre aquél pequeño lago cristalino, perfecto para nadar, pero ese no era el caso, había estado aburrido ya por un rato, pero no quería volver al hotel donde él y los demás integrantes del equipo se hospedaban, pero tampoco quería estar solo.

–Hace siete años se fue…– Dijo mientras la persona detrás suyo se acercaba.

–El día en me dijo que se iría, comencé a llorar, fue una semana antes de que los guerreros legendarios regresaran… no pude imaginar, que esa sería nuestra última semana juntos… los tres… realmente había creído que éramos una familia real…– Ella pausó por unos momentos, suspiró y luego volvió a hablar, tomando asiento a su lado.

–Pero fue sólo una ilusión… una mentira… la verdad es más dura que la mentira, ya que la mentira puede ser una realidad perfecta, esas fueron sus palabras… todo ese tiempo, me vio como a un enemigo…– Respondió a secas, lanzando una roca al agua.

–No si las personas crean su propia realidad para volver a soñar…– Hana vio a Tamao, que estaba viendo hacia el reflejo en la luna, mientras una lágrima atravesaba su mejilla. –La verdad y la mentira no existen, siempre y cuando haya amor seguirá siendo una hermosa historia, eso fue lo que me dijo antes de marcharse.–

–Una realidad perfecta…–

* * *

15 de agosto del año 2004, Funbarioka.

–Psst… psst… despierta… ¿Sabes qué hora es…? ¿Qué día es…?– Susurró mientras retiraba el cobertor. –Hoy es 15 de agosto… es tu cumpleaños… a ver abre los ojos…– Su voz era tranquila y sumisa, estaba hablando en un tono dulce mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello, él bostezó mientras entreabría los ojos.

–Hmm… buenos días…– Dijo mientras se aferraba a él, tratando de volver a dormir.

–Vamos… ¿No te quedarás dormido en tu cumpleaños, verdad, mi flor de loto?– Preguntó con una sonrisa. –Además, si no te levantas tu mamá me va a pegar, je.–

–¿Mi… cumpleaños…?– Pensó unos segundos antes de levantarse por completo. –¡Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños!– Gritó emocionado mientras se subía a su espalda.

–Je, ¡A eso me refería!– Rió mientras lo colocaba en sus hombros y se levantaba para salir. –¡Eres tan flojo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que te dije jajaja!–

–¡No es cierto, no soy flojo!– Replicó algo molesto.

–Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, por cierto, como es tu cumpleaños, mamá y yo te compraremos algo, ¿Quieres algo en especial?– Preguntó mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

–¡Sí!– Respondió inmediatamente. –¡Es un mega robot que venden en el centro comercial ¿Me lo compras papá, si, si?!–

–¡Anda que sí, pero deja de moverte tanto que te vas a caer jajaja!– Rió mientras él le hacía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

–¡BUUUUU!– Aparecieron Konchi y Ponchi de la nada, inmediatamente Hana los golpeó en el rostro mientras ambos caían con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Qué estúpidos son…– Llegó la peli rosa mientras hacía a Konchi y Ponchi a un lado.

–¡Hola Tamao!– Saludó él mientras ella lo veía de reojo.

–¡Buenos días mamá! – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa en rostro.

–Hoy estás bastante animado, ¿Ya sabes qué quieres que te compremos?– Preguntó dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.

–¡Sí, es un…!–Él fue interrumpido.

–Un mega robot que venden en el centro comercial.– Completó él con una sonrisa mientras lo bajaba de sus hombros.

–Ya veo, Shi, ayúdame con la comida.– Le dijo ella sosteniendo unos platos.

–Eh… ¡Sí!– Corrió tras ella para tomar los platos y colocarlos en la mesa.

–Ten cuidado, no los vallas a tirar, sé que eres un grandísimo idiota.– Se burló Tamao mientras se reía.

–¡Anda pero si eres pesada! Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Ryu y las Hanagumi?– Preguntó observando el lugar.

–Les pedí que fuesen a comprar algunas cosas.– Respondió a secas. –Luego de comer, iremos al centro comercial.–

* * *

–¡Itadakumasu!– Dijeron los tres mientras comenzaban a comer.

–Psst… Shi, ve por el ya sabes qué.– Susurró Tamao procurando que Hana no la escuchara.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, lo dejé en nuestro cuarto, voy a por él! Pero…– Se acercó a ella y le susurró. –¿Estás segura que ahora?–

Ella sólo asintió, al bajar de nuevo, traía consigo una caja de regalo en las manos.

–Como en un rato iremos al centro comercial, decidí que te daríamos el primer regalo antes de salir.– Dijo Tamao mientras Shi le daba la caja a Hana, el cual la abrió.

–¿Unos audífonos?– Preguntó sacando el objeto de la caja, aquellos eran de color naranja, con las almohadillas negras, un gancho en los extremos de la diadema para ajustar.

–No son sólo unos audífonos, Hana, eran de alguien muy especial, esa persona tuvo que dejar muchas cosas para hacer de este un mundo mejor… y nos dijo a Tamao y a mí que se los diéramos a la persona indicada, ese eres tú.– Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se los colocaba.

–Ojalá te gusten.– Dijo Tamao mientras también sonreía.

–Wow… ¡Son geniales, gracias!– Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Bien! Ya que terminamos de comer, ¿Qué tal si vamos por ese súper mega robot?– Propuso él mientras Tamao y Hana se ponían de pie.

* * *

Los tres caminaban en el enorme centro comercial, mientras visitaban varias tiendas y hablaban con personas que se encontraban y que conocían.

–Lo siento, sé que no te gustan este tipo de lugares tan concurridos…– Dijo Tamao mientras caminaba tomada del brazo con él.

–No… está bien, no te preocupes, controlo mi reishi así que no es necesario que lea todas las mentes, además de que no lo he hecho en cuatro años…– Respondió con una sonrisa. –¡Hey, Hana, no vallas tan lejos!–

–Nunca creí verte así Jejeje...– Ella comenzó a reírse mientras él ponía una cara de confusión.

–¿Así… cómo?– Preguntó mientras la veía directamente.

–Nunca te vi tan encariñado con alguien como lo eres conmigo Jejeje… – Ella depositó un beso en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo sonrojar notoriamente.

–Vamos… sólo compremos el estúpido robot, además, ustedes dos son las personas más importantes que tengo.– Respondió desviando la mirada.

* * *

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!– Gritaron todos mientras Hana soplaba las velas del pastel que habían hecho Ryu y Tamao.

–¡¿Cuál fue tu deseo, Hana?!– Preguntó Manta mientras sonreía.

–¡No te lo puedo decir, o no se va a cumplir!– Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Oh vamos, no es tan malo, dilo!– Dijo Kanna.

–Mary también quiere saber el deseo de Hana-chan.–

–¡No lo haré!– Objetó algo molesto.

–¿Por qué no?–Preguntó Matilda con una sonrisa.

–Hmp, papá dice que si revelas tu deseo no se cumplirá.– Respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía el pastel. –¡Y yo quiero que mi deseo se cumpla!– Gritó decidido con el puño en alto.

–Entonces sucederá.– Dijo una voz, dos personas entraban con más regalos en las manos, bueno, sólo el que habló.

–Hana, tus tíos te han enviado todos esto regalos, ¿Verdad, Shi?– Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

–¡Así es!– Respondió con una enorme sonrisa. –¡Pero si se caen no es mi culpa que se rompan!– Dijo nervioso tratando de hacer equilibrio.

–¡Genial!– Dijo Hana observando la montaña de regalos que tenía enfrente. –¿Quiénes son mis tíos?– Preguntó con inocencia al recordar que ninguno de sus "padres" había mencionado algún hermano antes.

–Bueno… Son cuatro personas que viven muy lejos: En China, en América, en Londres y Hokkaido.– Respondió Shi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Así es, por otro lado…– Comenzó Tamao. –Como es tu cumpleaños, Hana, ¡Te llevaremos al parque de diversiones!– Dijo con aires de orgullo.

–¿¡En serio!?– Preguntó muy emocionado.

–¡Así es, y tu papá se subirá a todos los juegos que quieras contigo!– Respondió.

–¿¡QUÉÉÉ!?– Gritó nervioso. –¡SABES QUE ESAS COSAS ME MAREAN TAMAO!– Replicó sudando frío.

–¿Qué no eres el hombre de la casa, Shi?– Le dijo retándolo con la mirada.

–¡De la casa, no del parque de diversiones!– Gritó furioso.

* * *

–¡Ahora vamos a ese!– Señaló Hana mientras lo jalaba de la chaqueta.

–De acuerdo, iré a comprar los boletos. – Dijo Tamao mientras se iba.

–Shi, ¿Seguro que estás bien?– Preguntó Manta mientras lo veía al lado del bote de basura.

–¡¿ESTÁS LOCO MANTAAAAAA?!– Gritó antes de volver a meter la cabeza en ese lugar.

–¡Jajaja vean eso, el Conde Drácula no puede resistir una montaña rusa!– Se burló Manta antes de que Shi lo mandara a volar con un puñetazo.

* * *

No supo en qué momento, pero se encontraba en sus brazos mientras subía las escaleras, había sido un día realmente increíble, y no era extraño que estuviese cansado.

–Hmm…– Musitó entreabriendo los ojos.

–¿Eh? Jejeje, ya es de noche, así que lo mejor es que sigas durmiendo…– Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la habitación.

–Gracias por subirte a todos los juegos conmigo…– Dijo somnoliento mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

–Shh… – Susurró mientras lo tapaba con el cobertor. –Buenas noches…– Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– Escuchó antes de salir.

–Sí, la que quieras.– Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Tú… ¿Nos quieres a mí y a mamá?– Preguntó con inocencia, a lo que él le sonrió cálidamente.

–Sí, los amo con todo mi corazón, y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos… Hasta mañana, mi pequeña flor de loto.–

* * *

El presente.

Golpe tras golpe, en el estómago generalmente, también recibía las patadas que Death Cannon le daba, mientras Mitsuki veía la escena algo apenada, realmente la situación estaba mal.

–¿Necesitas… que te lo vuelva a explicar…?– Preguntó exhausto de dar los golpes, mientras lo pateaba de nuevo.

–Death Cannon, es suficiente, ¿No crees?– Preguntó algo preocupada al ver como Shi escupía sangre.

–No… déjalo Mitsuki… fue mi error… fui débil… ¡Arrgggh!– Esta vez recibió una patada en la cara, que lo dejó aturdido mientras Death Cannon se acercaba a tomarlo por el pecho, mientras le daba un puñetazo.

–Exacto, Mitsuki, mi hermanito aún está confundido consigo mismo… y con nuestra misión…– Esta vez le dio una bofetada para luego lanzarlo al suelo. –Fuimos separados hace mucho tiempo, en el que tu deber para servir al amo Yvs casi se desvanece, por culpa de esas personas a las que llamaste "amigos" Un corazón lleno de amor, Shi, es la manera en la que un ser se vuelve débil, como tú, espero que lo hayas entendido también, Mitsuki, y no cometas el error de mi hermano.– Dijo dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

–Shi…– Susurró al ver como él trataba de levantarse en vano ante el dolor causado por los golpes.

–¡Mitsuki, vámonos!– Gritó la voz de Death Cannon.

–No te preocupes por mí, Mitsuki…– Dijo antes de toser sangre de nuevo. –No es que esté en peligro de muerte o algo… Death Cannon es mi hermano, después de todo…– Completó con una falsa sonrisa mientras apenas caminaba sosteniéndose de la pared.

–Shi…–

–¡Hana!– Gakko abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo, mientras este simplemente levantaba la cabeza, somnoliento.

–¿Qué…?–

–De….De…¡Death Cannon!– Gritó recuperando el aliento.

Tamao, Ryu, incluso Manta, estaban bajo las garras de los onis que Shi invocó, Alumi, Yohane, Gakko, Men y Hana llegaron sin embargo fueron detenidos por varios onis que les bloqueaban el paso.

–Basta de tonterías…– Dijo el azabache mientras tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

–¡Kukuku vean lo que tenemos mocosos!– Se burló Mitsuki, mientras los apuntaba con sus kunai.

–Escúchame bien, Asakura.– Comenzó Death Cannon mientras lo señalaba. –Si quieres a Tamao, Ryu y a Manta con vida, tendrás que luchar.– Terminó con una sonrisa.

–¡Claro, te partiré la cara!– Respondió sacando la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi.

–¿Quién dijo que pelearía contigo?– Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

–¿Eh, entonces quién?– Preguntó Alumi.

–Yo.– Respondió Shi saliendo de entre las sombras.

–No…– Musitó al verlo a los ojos, sin duda alguna, esa sería una pelea que nunca imaginó tener…

**Continuará…**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ok, este es un fic, dentro de otro fic O.o pero no importa! **_

_**A diferencia de mis otros fics, este está hecho con un amigo mío, te quiero Jany! Sigue siendo así de pendejo jajaja! Ok no XD Bueno, pues, como siempre, me despido, hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Sobre la Luna

**¡Hola! Este capítulo mi amigo y yo se lo dedicamos a: Hanoi-chan! Tus dibujos nos inspiran! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

–Yo.– Dijo quitándose la capucha, mostrando su traje de batalla, estaba serio, su mirada no reflejaba ninguna emoción o algún pensamiento que atravesase su mente, su katana estaba en la funda que colgaba de su espalda baja.

–Que grata sorpresa, ¿No lo crees?– Esta vez Death Cannon sólo sonrió complaciente, al ver que la expresión de Hana reflejaba entre confusión y temor.

–¡Shi, ¿Qué haces?!– Preguntó Tamao mientras lo veía con una mirada de tristeza.

–Silencio.– Respondió a secas mientras se acercaba más a Hana.

–Tú… ¿Por qué, por qué… ¡Por qué!?– Gritó histérico mientras se hacía hacia atrás.

–Mitsuki, vámonos.– Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

–Jo… yo quería jugar un poco con el Equipo Hao.– Replicó mientras lo seguía con una sonrisa.

–Hoy las flores se marchitarán...– Dijo Death Cannon con una sonrisa siniestra antes de desaparecer junto con Mitsuki entre las sombras.

–No entiendo… ¡Tú no quieres hacer esto!– Gritó Manta mientras lo veía.

–No necesito que me digas quién soy, soy Shi Jaaku Kurayami, soy un arma, y debo acabar contigo.– Desenfundó su katana, estaba listo para pelear.

–¿Por qué… por qué… ¡Por qué!?–

* * *

Funbarioka, año 2004.

–¿Por qué tengo que ir?– Refunfuñó fastidiado, mientras caminaba de la mano con él.

–¡Oh vamos! ¿No estás emocionado ni un poquito?– Le preguntó dándole una cálida sonrisa.

–¡No, quiero quedarme en casa contigo y con mamá!– Respondió mientras hacía un puchero, a lo que él se rió, lo tomó en sus brazos y le sonrió de nuevo.

–Hoy comienzas el jardín de infancia, conocerás muchos niños y te divertirás mucho, ya lo verás.– Le dijo mientras él agachaba la cabeza.

–Pero… no quiero...– Respondió mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

–Hana, mi niño, te vas a divertir, ¡En serio, y comerás el rico almuerzo que te preparó Ryu!– Shi lo abrazó con fuerza al sentir que las lágrimas del niño comenzaban a salir.

–¡No, no, no, no, no!– Gritaba mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

–Vamos… ya casi es hora de que entres y...– Pausó para ver su reloj. –¡Ya vamos tarde!– Gritó mientras comenzaba a correr con Hana en un brazo y la mochila en el otro.

–¿Quién es usted?– Preguntó la maestra con una dulce sonrisa mientras revisaba la lista.

–¿Eh...? ¡Oh, soy Shi Kur… Asakura jejeje!– Le dijo muy nervioso.

–¿Kurasakura? No ese apellido no está en la lista, señor.– Respondió amablemente.

–¡No, es sólo Asakura!– Corrigió de inmediato. –_Joder… casi digo mi verdadero apellido… _– Pensó por un momento.

–¡Ah, entonces tú debes ser Hana!– Dijo agachándose mientras que el niño no se despegaba de la mano de Shi.

–¡Eso no le importa!– Gritó sacándole la lengua.

–¡No seas grosero!– Le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la maestra que tenía una gran sonrisa. –¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!– Inclinaba la cabeza varias veces.

El día transcurrió como debía ser, llegó la tarde, osea, la hora de la salida.

–¿Y… cómo te fue?– Preguntó mientras cargaba la mochila.

–Papá...– Dijo mientras caminaba cabizbajo.

–¿Si, dime?–

–¿Los deseos se cumplen?– Preguntó mientras lo veía con inocencia, él lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que decidió una respuesta.

–Sí, definitivamente, pero...– Shi se agachó hasta su altura y comenzó a ver el cielo.

–¿Pero qué?– Hana insistió decidido mientras esperaba la respuesta.

–Debes hacerlo con el corazón.– Le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

–¡Sí, yo quiero que se cumpla!– Dijo mientras levantaba el puño decidido.

–Jajaja está bien, está bien, ¡Pero no lo digas! O no se cumple.– Respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

–_Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre..._– Pensó mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

* * *

Presente.

–¡No te lo permitiré!– Alumi atacó mientras la katana de Shi y su O.S chocaban.

–¡Yohane, Men!– Gritó Gakko que se acercaba al enemigo listo con DIVA para atcar.

–No interfieran...– Musitó Shi mientras lanzaba a Alumi lejos.

Cuando atacaron de nuevo, una especie de barrera les impidió el paso.

–¿Qué es esto?– Dijo Men, que examinaba el obstáculo.

–No podemos pasar...– Respondió Alumi mientras veía la situación.

–No… no… ¡Detente, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!– Gritó Tamao.

–¡**O.S Rokkubīsuto**!–

–¡Over soul, Hana cuidado!– Gritó Ryu.

Pocos centímetros fueron los que faltaron para que Hana fuese atravesado por el O.S de Shi, que se quedó de espaldas antes de incrustar la katana en el suelo, que comenzó a elevar la tierra, Hana los evadió mientras tomaba la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, pero no serviría de nada, sin Amidamaru a su lado, lo único que le quedaba.

–¡Onis, salgan!– Gritó, los onis salieron directo hacia Shi, que los cortó con su katana.

–Aún no tienes el nivel, eres débil, me das pena.– Dijo frío y cortante, estaba serio, su mirada no tenía expresión alguna, sus ojos rojos cada vez comenzaban a incrustarse cruelmente contra los ámbar de Hana, que no tenía de otra, Shi iba en serio.

–Esto no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué actúa así?– Preguntó Manta.

–Shi… Hana...– Susurró Tamao mientras veía la escena con dolor.

–¡No debo permitirme dejarte con vida, Asakura Hana!– Gritó mientras se impulsaba hacia él.

–¡Detente, ¿Qué te pasa?!– Gritó Hana mientras la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi y la katana chocaban.

–La espada Futsunomitama es sagrada, por lo que no me sorprende que pueda resistir el choque de Furyoku sin entrar en posesión de objetos con algún espíritu.– Dijo Shi mientras lo atacaba, Hana sólo estaba a la defensiva, no podía atacar, aunque quisiera, era una posesión de objetos contra su fuerza física.

–No lo entiendo, Death Cannon es tu hermano… pero es un desgraciado… ¿Por qué?– Preguntó mientras lanzaba más onis directo a Shi.

–Que él sea mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con esto… Yo soy el propietario de mi vida, y esto lo hago porque quiero.– Invocó a varios onis pequeños que luchaban contra los enviados por Hana.

–¿Entonces por qué?– Preguntó Hana mientras ambas armas volvían a chocar.

–Derrótame y te daré la respuesta que buscas.– Respondió a secas.

–Nunca pude comprenderte… siempre estabas tan melancólico… Shi… ¿Por qué no pudiste ver la felicidad, frente a tus ojos?– Preguntó Tamao.

–La felicidad no existe, sólo la complacencia, nos sentimos bien creando nuestra realidad perfecta, que no nos damos cuenta de lo miserables que somos realmente… Onis, Kai.– Varios onis comenzaban a salir del suelo, invocados por Shi, Hana trataba de acabar con ellos, en vano, eran demasiados, recibió el primer golpe de su enemigo, Shi lo golpeó en el rostro.

–Eres un maldito… nos engañaste durante tanto tiempo...– Dijo Ryu mientras veía la batalla.

–No es así.– Dijo Tamao. –Si en verdad lo hubiera hecho, ¿No crees que nos hubiese atacado hace años?– Preguntó mientras veía a Ryu.

–Esto es por culpa de Yvs...– Dijo Alumi.

–¿De qué hablas?– Preguntó Gakko.

–Yvs tenía planeado esto, no sé lo que quiere, pero se validó de un equipo fuerte, ¿Por qué crees que no participaron en la SF? – Esto chocó en las mentes de todos. –Ese sujeto tiene la misma edad que mi sensei, por lo que, ¿Por qué simplemente se negó?–

–Quería que participaran en la flor de maíz...– Dijo Men.

–Rayos… ¡Eso es trampa, ¿No lo crees, Alumi-san?!– Preguntó Yohane.

–No, más bien, es estrategia, lo único que puedo deducir ahora es que el supuesto maestro de Shi estaba bajo órdenes de Yvs.– Respondió mientras Silver Wing aparecía a su lado.

–¡Pero era su maestro, no él!– Reclamó Namaha.

–Idiota, su maestro conocía todo acerca de Setbusun, desde que era, hasta extrañamente poder controlar al usuario, por lo que aquellos que tienen esa extraña habilidad, cayeron en manos de ese sujeto.– Continuó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –No me extraña que haya ido por Hana.–

–¿¡Qué!?– Todos estaban aturdidos, ninguno comprendía bien la situación.

–Mocosos, ¿No lo entienden?– Dijo Silver Wing. –Shi asesinó a su propio maestro, para mantener el Setbusun inactivo en Hana, a cambio de la vida de su maestro, como un intercambio, Yvs se convirtió en el amo de este sujeto.–

–¿Quiere decir...?– Yohane estaba confundido, no sabía ni cómo expresarlo. –¿...Que él...lo hizo para proteger a Hana...?–

–De un destino similar al suyo, después de todo, fueron órdenes de Anna-sensi y Yoh-sama.– Completó la itako mientras veía la escena, no podían hacer nada, sólo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

–¡Onis, salagan!–

–No es suficiente… invocando onis débiles sólo lograrás agotarte.– Dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara.

–¡Cállate, ¿Me estás dando clases?!– Replicó mientras los onis atacaban al enemigo, pero antes de chocar contra él, se desintegraban.

–Si invocas onis en vano lo único que lograrás será morir de nuevo, ya suficiente problemas hay como para que te des el lujo de hacer alguna estupidez, mi flor de loto.– Dijo mientras otro oni de desvanecía antes de chocar contra él. –Siempre y cuando tu corazón no sea fuerte, no lograrás siquiera tocarme.– Se acercó rápidamente a él y lo lanzó de una patada lejos.

–N-no puedo...– Dijo mientras Shi le daba puñetazos, hasta el punto de sacarle sangre.

–...– Los golpes se detuvieron, Hana estaba tendido en el suelo, sintió como Shi lo levantaba del suelo. –Vendrás conmigo.– Dijo a secas, la pared se disolvió y las garras los soltaron a todos, pero en el momento en que vieron, ya no estaban ni Hana, ni tampoco Shi.

–¡Debemos buscarlos!– Dijo Tamao, mientras tomaba a Harusame en sus manos.

–Aunque los buscáramos, no los encontraríamos, ese sujeto es rápido, no me sorprende que ya estén lejos.–

–¿Entonces qué hacemos?– Preguntó Yohane.

–Dudo mucho que lo lleve con Death Cannon, así que sólo nos resta esperar...– Respondió viendo al cielo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras veía a su alrededor, parecía un oasis, dentro de una cueva el agua era cristalina, y hablando de cristales, varios de ellos iluminaban hermosamente el lugar que reflejaba un color azul profundo.

–¿En dónde estoy...?– Preguntó levantándose, no tenía la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, y estaba vendado del pecho. –Una herida.– Notó al tocar que con el tacto le dolía.

–Durante la batalla te dañé con mi katana.– Escuchó una voz detrás suya, inmediatamente se volteó, aunque el cuerpo le dolía bastante.

–¿Piensas asesinarme?– Preguntó estando a la defensiva, sin embargo, la herida dolía batsante, le impedía moverse.

Shi, que apareció de entre las sombras, negó con la cabeza. –Sólo quiero hablar contigo.– Respondió mientras se sentaba cerca de la orilla del lago.

–¿Me has curado las heridas?– Preguntó observando las vendas.

Él asintió con la cabeza. –Utilicé el reiki para sanarte.–

–¿Sabes usar esa técnica?– Preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí, aunque para las personas normales sea sólo una ilusión, para nosotros los shamanes es distinto, mi flor de loto.– Respondió mientras sumergía los pies en el agua, dio unos golpecitos al lado suyo. –¿No vienes?–

–Delante de Death Cannon eres un verdadero bastardo.– Le dijo sentándose a su lado, mientras sumergía sus pies en el agua.

–Eso es porque Death Cannon es bastante… diferente, sus ideales se centran en la venganza y el odio, pero es mi hermano, y lo quiero mucho.– Respondió sonriéndole cálidamente.

–Hace años que no hacemos esto...– Dijo Hana mientras veía su reflejo en el agua.

–Sin duda alguna las luces de esta hermosa cueva nos permitirán cumplir nuestro objetivo.–

–¿Eh… qué quieres decir con eso?–

–Te enseñaré a usar el rosario de los 1080 adecuadamente.–


	5. Cuando la Luna Llora

–¡Muy bien, una vez más!– Gritó mientras recibía otro golpe.

–¡Prepárate, de esta no te salvarás!– Respondió con otro ataque, este lo encadenó totalmente, evitando que se movilizara, lo tenía bajo control, sin embargo… se salió de control estrellando a Shi contra una roca. –Uh-oh...–

–Es… estoy bien...– Respondió saliendo de entre las rocas.

–¡Jajaja estás hecho picadillo jajaja!– Comenzó a burlarse de él, a lo que Shi simplemente sonrió.

–_Me alegra mucho que esté feliz y que haya logrado controlar el 1080..._– Pensó mientras se levantaba. –_¡Pero eso me dolió muchooooo…!_–

Funbarioka, año 2000.

–Hoy la Luna está triste...–

–¿Qué dice, joven Shi?– Preguntó la peli rosa nerviosamente mientras lo veía.

–Dije que hoy la Luna está llorando...– Dijo con una mirada melancólica hacia la hermosa madre de la noche.

–Pero si no ha derramado ni una lágrima.– Respondió, comprendiendo su conversación.

–Quiere verse, quiere sentirse, no, quiere ser fuerte, pero esta verdad… incluso a mí me ha partido el corazón que creí perder hacer ya tanto tiempo, y es que… cuando la Luna llora… los cerezos se marchitan...– Sus ojos se posaban en ella, sonriendo hacia aquella hermosa Luna llena que adornaba el cielo junto con las estrellas, en esa triste noche…

–Le tiene gran afecto a esas plantas, joven.– Expresó sonrojándose un poco.

–¿Plantas?–

–Sí, a los lotos y cerezos, siempre le veo cuidando mucho de las plantas de la pensión.– Dijo mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

–En el Monte Osore los cultivaba bastante… te preguntarás… ¿Cómo algo tan bello puede crecer en un lugar como ese?– Desvió la mirada hacia la pensión.

–Necesito que me ayude a cuidar de este cerezo...– Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada algo triste.

–No es un cerezo, es una flor de loto.– Escuchó que le decía antes de entrar a la pensión.

–¿Una flor de loto?– Preguntó confusa.

–Sí, los lotos son hermosos, sus pétalos son tan delicados, pero aun así… estos se atreven a flotar en el agua, antes que caer hundidos, contemplan la Luna, en espera de algo, aunque no saben qué es… esperan aquello que creyeron haber olvidado… la flor inmaculada que florece en el agua en busca de la luz es la promesa de pureza y elevación espiritual.–

–Vaya… no había pensado eso de esas flores...– Expresó ella con ilusión. –Es por eso que le gustan...– Intuyó.

–Sí, pero… creo que algunos son más difíciles que otros… después de todo, un loto siempre será libre, no hay razón para aprisionarlo, si quiere flotar en el agua, que lo haga.– Respondió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

–Oye, en serio lo lamento, todos sabíamos de tus planes pero… eres el único que sabe perfectamente sobre el Setbusun...–

–No te preocupes, Ryu, después de todo fue una orden de mi amo, he servido a la Familia Asakura desde hace tiempo y lo sabes.– Respondió al del tupé mientras se encaminaba a otro lugar.

–No lo haces solo por eso.– Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya los meses pasaron como cuando las hojas de un árbol caen en otoño, tal era el caso que Tamao tenía muy presente que su idea tal vez no fue la mejor, dejar a su "esposo" al cuidado de su "hijo" y es que, era la primera vez que Shi se encargaba solo de Hana, era cierto, el niño era muy apegado a él, pero no quitaba que no estuviese quieto ni una hora, ni un minuto, ni un segundo, pero bueno, tenía que salir con Ryu hacia Izumo por órdenes de Yohmei, y las Hanagumi habían ido a visitar a su amo Hao hace ya unos días, en fin, solo quedaron Shi y Hana, y eso era lo que más temía Tamao, suspiró, estaba exagerando, ¿Qué tan difícil sería cuidar a un bebé solo? Aunque ella propiamente tampoco había estado sola desde un principio, confiaba firmemente en su novio para el trabajo, pero…

–¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, me fui por solo dos minutos y ya perdí al mocoso!– Repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de localizar al pequeño bebé, que había perdido hace menos de cinco minutos.

En el patio, cierto pequeño andaba a gatas muy felizmente, riendo de vez en cuando al oír los gritos desconsolados de su "papá" que sin duda alguna estaría sudando frío en esos instantes, y no era broma, Shi estaba tan nervioso que empapó de sudor la camiseta roja que llevaba puesta.

–¡Hana!– Gritó. –¡Anda que si lo pierdo o el pasa algo malo me irá muy mal, no sólo con Tamao sino peor...!– Pausó unos segundos antes de hacer una cara de miseria. –¡CON ANNA!– Gritó para sí mismo imaginando lo que le pasaría si perdía al bebé.

Otra vez se rió al ver escondido entre unos arbustos como el "adulto" corría de un lado para otro, levantando todo lo que estuviese frente suyo, tirando cada cosa que obstruyera el camino, o su camino, golpeándose con la mayoría de cosas y casi destrozando otras, sí, para Hana ese era el mayor espectáculo del mundo, ver como este hombre al que veía como su padre… actuaba como un desconsolado idiota…

–Sin duda alguna estoy perdido...– Exclamó mientras incrustaba la cabeza en el suelo, dándose golpecitos continuamente, si no lo encontraba en menos de que Tamao volviera, su existencia estaría muy corta a partir de unos minutos.

Ver como se golpeaba a sí mismo, causó que el pequeño riera a carcajadas al ver como él se iba a golpear a sí mismo con una enorme roca del jardín, pero antes de hacerlo, escuchó las risitas provenientes del arbusto en donde el pequeño se escondía, esto lo enfadó un poco, Hana, que seguía carcajeándose, fue tomado por sorpresa entre los brazos del hombre, que sin duda alguna no se estaba riendo, así que se le quedó viendo directamente.

–¿Crees que fue gracioso, no, Hana?– Espetó, al parecer, estaba furioso.

Hana se le quedó viendo por más tiempo, esperando un regaño de su parte mientras se le formaba un puchero, pero, cuando el mayor sonrió y lo vio con ternura, se tranquilizó.

–No puedo enojarme contigo, mi florecita de loto, ¡Ya que lo que has hecho fue muy inteligente!– Le dijo muy contento mientras lo alzaba hacia arriba y abajo una y otra vez, cosa que provocaba sonoras risas en el infante.

–¿Qué hacéis ustedes dos aquí en el patio?– Preguntó una voz desde el pórtico de la pensión.

–¡Oh, nada Tamao, Hana y yo sólo jugábamos!– Respondió mientras lo abrazaba, pero Tamao no se creería eso tan fácil.

–Oh… ¿En serio, entonces por qué estás todo sudado?– Contrarrestó con la pregunta para que a Shi se le pusieran los pelos de punta, cosa que hizo reír a Hana.

–Ehhh… es que yo… sólo estaba… la verdad… je, pues verás, ¡Es una historia grandiosa!–

–Deberías dejar de torturarlo de esa manera, Tamao.– Esa voz fue de Ryu, que estaba detrás de la peli rosa.

–Está bien, pero más tarde me lo explicas todo, Shi.– Dio media vuelta antes de irse.

Si bien la noche podía ser muy tranquila, en este caso no era así, había una gran tormenta azotando la colina Funbari, Tamao se levantó al escuchar los lloriqueos provenientes de la habitación contigua, sabía que debía ir a calmar al tornado de la tormenta, irónico, ¿No?

–2:00 de la mañana...– Revisó el reloj que había en un mueble cercano.

Antes de entrar, se fijó en que el ruido cesó, entró creyendo que algo malo había pasado, sin embargo.

–Shi, ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó mientras veía como él podía apaciguar con facilidad al niño que dormitaba en sus brazos.

–Cuando la luna llora...–

Presente.

–Lo mejor es llorar junto a ella, para que se apacigüe en armonía con uno mismo...–

Hana lo veía con una mirada bastante extraña, entre enfado y confusión, haciendo una mueca.

–¡NO TE ENTIENDOOOO!– Gritó pateándolo en el rostro.

–¡Ahhhh no patees a la gente!– Le gritó revolcándose en el piso.

–¡No hables como un idiota!– Respondió.

–¡Eso no es ser idiota, son metáforas y frases!– Reclamó aún con el pie marcado en el rostro. –¡Creí que con el tiempo lo entenderías!– Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Pues verás que no...– Refunfuñó.

–Hana, las cosas están por comenzar, quiero que sepas que F.O.M no es un chiste, ni menos es un juego donde las peleas son inofensivas, trata de controlar esos onis, porque aún no sabes de lo que eres capaz, así que por favor piénsalo, ahora que puedes usar el 1080, tienes una ventaja, pero te advierto que el camino no será fácil, porque no habrá flores en él.– Shi se levantó del suelo, se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

–¿Entonces qué habrá?– Preguntó viendo su expresión seria.

–Espinas, mi flor de loto, espinas...– Respondió con una leve sonrisa, al momento en que Hana bajó la mirada él se la levantó de nuevo desde el mentón y se agachó un poco hasta quedar cara a cara. –Pero eso puede cambiar.– Sonrió cálidamente.

–¿Cómo?– Preguntó con melancolía. –No sé ni siquiera quién soy en realidad, y no puedo recordarlo...– Confesó con rencor apretando los puños.

–Cuando las flores abran sus pétalos nuevamente...– Vio hacia el techo de la cueva, brillante, cristalino, muy hermoso adornando aquél momento. –Los árboles entonces podrán resurgir para ayudar a que aquél loto vuelva a brillar con armonía… – Cerró los ojos, una ráfaga de viento los azotó al momento de que varias hojas cubrían el lugar.

–Armonía… con mi corazón...– Musitó comprendiendo las palabras de Shi, quién le sonrió de nuevo.

–Sólo entonces recordarás quién eres en realidad, adiós, mi niño.– Se separó de él, entrando entre la oscuridad de la cueva, una ráfaga de pétalos de loto lo cubrieron desapareciendo, de esa manera Hana pudo saber que no sería hasta otra batalla, donde se reencontraría con él.

–Adiós, "papá".–


	6. El resplandor de la Luna

–¿Me eres fiel?– Preguntó sentado en la roca, mientras encaraba a la luna.

–Sí señor Hao.– Respondió, inclinado ante él, con la capucha cubriéndolo y la máscara de oni ocultando su rostro.

–Entonces quiero… que acabes con esos shamanes inútiles que están con Yoh.– Volteó a encararlo y le sonrió ampliamente. –¿Puedes, Shi?–

–Sí, señor Hao, estoy a sus órdenes.– Respondió a secas mientras se encaminaba hacia su objetivo.

–Oh, y Shi…– Llamó. –¿Qué opinas de su sangre?–

–Es preciosa, la quiero.– Desapareció en una tormenta de polvo que apareció de la nada.

–Señor Hao, el señor vampiro es amigo del señor Yoh…– Dijo Opacho que estaba al lado de él.

–Eso no es problema Opacho, Shi es mi fiel sirviente, y no es un vampiro.– Respondió con una sonrisa viendo la fogata que el Espíritu de Fuego hizo.

–¿Entonces qué es?– Preguntó con inocencia.

–Podríamos decir, que es un como un oni…–

–¿¡Quieres pelear!?– Gritó Horo a Ren, con la venita marcada en la cien.

–¡Adelante escoria, no podrás ganarme!– Respondió de la misma manera, pero con su pico en el cabello elevándose.

–Están peleando de nuevo…– Dijo Lyserg y luego dio un largo suspiro, resignándose a que la pelea no será evitada.

–Tranquilízate Lyserg, todo estará bien.– Respondió el castaño mientras se recostaba en la pared.

–Don Yoh tiene razón, Lyserg, ellos pelean porque se quieren.– Le dijo Ryu.

–Qué bueno que encontramos este hotel ¿No crees Yoh?– Preguntó Manta mientras se estiraba en una cómoda silla de masajes.

–¡Ya lo creo!– Respondió con su típica sonrisa Asakura.

–¿Dónde están las chicas?– Preguntó el enano a su amigo.

–Dijeron que iban a salir un rato.– Respondió el peli verde.

A lo lejos, parado en la punta de un pino, una figura los observaba, esta misma tenía el rostro cubierto por la sombra de la noche, veía fijamente al castaño que reía como si nada ocurriera, y es que nada ocurría, hasta ahora.

–Yoh Asakura…– Musitó sacando sus blancos y filosos colmillos mientras desaparecía entre otra tormenta de arena, de la cual Amidamaru se percató.

–Yoh-dono…– Llamó el espíritu.

–¿Qué ocurre, Amidamaru?– Preguntó él sentándose en otra silla de masajes.

–Siento una presencia extraña… huele a sangre.– Comentó buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

–Entonces vallamos a investigar…– Respondió con una sonrisa.

Al momento de salir, se dieron cuenta de un par de ojos rojos que se divisaban en el pico de un pino, un ser encapuchado estaba parado en él, con la luna detrás, inmediatamente los espíritus sintieron esa presencia de sangre de la que hablaba Amidamaru.

–¿Quién eres?– Preguntó Horo al verle a los ojos.

–En sus ojos habita la muerte…– Susurró Ren mientras él sonreía ampliamente.

–Si… enfadas al león, él mostrará sus colmillos.– Les dijo mientras estaba de pie, sin hacer movimiento alguno, frente a ellos.

–¿Eh ¡Qué idioteces dices!?– Gritó enfadado el ainu.

–Si enfadas al león, él mostrará sus colmillos…– Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Horo, provocando que se paralizara por un momento.

–¿Por qué, haces esto?– Preguntó Yoh desenfundando su espada Harusame.

–¡Yoh, ¿Lo conoces?!– Preguntó Chocolove impactado mientras veía como ambos se sonreían mutuamente.

–Sí, él sirve a la Familia Asakura.– Respondió ahora serio. –¿Entonces por qué lo haces?–

–¿Sirve…?– Comenzó a decir Manta.

–¿…A la Familia Asakura?– Completó Chocolove junto con Horo.

–Porque eso hago, estas fueron órdenes de Hao Asakura, futuro Shaman King, y es mi deber obedecerle.– Respondió, sacando de su funda una Katana pequeña. –Debo asesinar a Yoh Asakura…–

–¡Oye, no sé quién te creas pero no matarás a Yoh!– Le gritó Manta.

–Silencio, Manta Oyamada.– Sentenció apuntándole con la Katana.

–¿¡C-cómo sabes mi nombre!?– Preguntó el nombrado.

–Shi tiene el reishi, puede leer mentes.– Respondió Yoh que sostenía una mirada seria ante los ojos de él.

–¿Shi…?– Preguntaron todos los que estaban presentes.

–Yoh-dono, él…– Apareció Amidamaru a su lado mientras observaba atentamente como el encapuchado se descubría el rostro.

–Amidamaru, necesito tu fuerza, él no me obedecerá, a menos a que sea el cabeza de la familia…–

–¡Yoh, vamos a pelear!– Dijo Ren tomando en mano su arma y dispuesto a atacar.

–No, Ren, esto es entre él… y yo.– Dio unos pasos hacia él hasta quedar a una distancia de sus amigos, y a otra de su enemigo, Ren, Chocolove y Horo corrieron hasta el lugar, pero al tratar de entrar no pudieron, una barrera los bloqueaba.

–Mis onis dicen que ustedes no tienen nada que ver, Horokeu Usui, Manta Oyamada, Chocolove McDonell y Ren Tao, por lo tanto… no queremos que interrumpan mi pelea con la de Yoh-sama.–

–¿Onis… te refieres… a que puedes invocar demonios?– Preguntó Ren.

–¡Yoh, acaba con este presumido!– Gritó Horo al ver como el rubio de ojos rojos comenzaba a reír.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me mates.– Sonrió el castaño.

–Lo sé, aún tienes mucho por qué vivir.– Suspiró y sacó sus dos colmillos.

–Es… es… ¡Un vampiro!– Gritaron Manta, Chocolove y Horo.

–¡Onis…!– Él clavó su Katana en su pecho, provocando una hemorragia.

–¡Amo Yoh!– Gritó Amidamaru.

–¡Sí, Amidamaru, posesión en Harusame y Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, **Espíritu de la Espada: Cisne Blanco **(Byakkou)!– Y su over soul se formó, evitando una sombra que casi lo toma de la espalda.

–¡Yoh!– Gritó Manta.

–Evadió el ataque… pero… ese sujeto… ¿Cuál es, su espíritu acompañante?– Pensó Ren mientras veía como Yoh se elevaba.

–Modo Setsubun… salgan mis queridos onis…– Susurró Shi mientras sacaba la Katana de su pecho, donde la cicatriz comenzaba a sanarse por sí sola, al momento de que miles de onis aparecían alrededor de Yoh.

–Rayos…– Pensó Yoh mientras los combatía. –¡Gran golpe de Buda!– Gritó destruyendo a los onis cuyas partes se retorcían.

–¡Yoh Asakura, hijo de Mikihisa y Keiko Asakura, mis órdenes son asesinarte, Naktsune…!–

–¡Su espíritu acompañante!– Gritaron Horo y Ren dándose cuenta de que una sombra con cuernos y dos colmillos blancos y largos como los que su shaman poseía salía detrás suyo.

–¡¿Es eso?!– Gritó Manta mientras veía el colosal tamaño del espíritu.

–¡Posesiona la Katana!– Inmediatamente los onis destruidos se reunieron alrededor suyo, uniéndose en un cuerpo sólido en forma de oni.

–Me lo temía… ¡Debo admitir que me sigues dando miedo jijiji!– Se rió Yoh, pero dejó de hacerlo al momento de ser atacado por la Katana que él portaba en mano.

–Despertó al león…– Musitó Manta al ver como Yoh chocaba armas con su enemigo.

–¿¡Por qué no lo corta en dos!?– Gritó Chocolove viendo como Yoh se defendía de los ataques que su enemigo le daba.

–Es imposible, la carcasa del oni es muy dura, lo supe en el momento en el que entró en ese modo…– Respondió Ren viendo como Yoh utilizaba su escudo para defenderse de las patadas del oni.

–¿Qué, el modo?– Curioseó Manta.

–El modo Setsubun protege al usuario de la muerte, por medio de que invoque onis para proteger su vida en caso de que esté en peligro de perderla, pero hacerlo por su cuenta, es como suicidarse…– Respondió a su pregunta.

–Pero entonces…¿Por qué no muere?– Preguntó el enano aterrado al ver como Yoh detenía los golpes que llegaban sin saciar a su O.S.

–No lo sé…–

Yoh detuvo la patada del oni, al momento de retroceder, chocaron sus armas de nuevo, sin embargo Yoh no pudo evadir que las colas de él lo habían sujetado al momento de lanzarlo contra el suelo, impactó, Yoh se levantó pero Shi fue más veloz, por lo que lo pateó por la espalda de manera que cayera a distancia, varios onis salían de los alrededores y rápidamente se lanzaban a Yoh para luego autodestruirse en una explosión, él utilizó su O.S y los cortó pero del suelo apareció Shi y lo tomó por las piernas para incrustarlo contra él, a lo que Yoh atacó rápidamente con el golpe de Buda dándole al cuerpo del oni, pero no lo suficiente cerca como para llegar al cuerpo de Shi.

–¿Por qué… obedeces a Hao?– Preguntó atacando de frente, chocando sus armas de nuevo.

–Debo servirle al cabeza dela Familia Asakura.– Respondió dándole una patada en el estómago y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

–¡Yoh está perdiendo!– Gritó Manta.

–Ren… ¿No hay nada qué hacer?– Preguntó Chocolove viendo como Yoh era sorprendido por la rapidez de su atacante, siendo cortado con la Katana varias veces.

–No podemos entrar, a menos que esa barrera se rompa…– Respondió Tao mientras veía la pelea, ambos chocando una y otra vez en combate. –Además Yoh lo dijo, esto es entre ellos dos…–

–Yoh tiene las de perder… ¡Ese sujeto usa demonios para atacar!– Quejó Horo mientras apretaba los puños.

Esta vez Yoh detuvo el ataque del oni, y o contrarrestó cortando una pedazo de la carcasa del oni, que se regeneró de inmediato.

–No puedo romper la carcasa… podría… ¡Ya sé!– Pensó el castaño mientras lo atacaba de nuevo.

–Debo obedecer a quién me derrote… es por eso que le obedezco, él derrotó, al oni que llevo conmigo.– Le dijo mientras ambos estaban cara a cara en una lucha de fuerza, espada contra espada, ambas chocando y emitiendo un gran brillo que los cegaba a ambos.

–Es por eso que sé quién si puede…¡Chicos, llamen a Anna!– Gritó Yoh mientras seguía rompiendo la carcasa que era regenerada, y evadiendo los golpes que le llegaban impactando con fuerza hasta hacerlo retroceder.

–¿A Anna?– Preguntó Manta.

–¡Sólo, llámenla, rápido no me queda mucho tiempo, Ren, rompe la barrera que nos separa!–

–¡Ya oyeron!– Gritó Ren. –¡Llamen a Anna, yo romperé la barrera!– Gritó Ren mientras hacía su O.S atacando la barrera que los separaba del campo de batalla.

Horo, Chocolove y Manta se fueron de inmediato, tenían que encontrar a Anna, mientras Ren atacaba la barrera una y otra vez para romperla.

Yoh fue tomado por varias garras de onis al momento en que Shi incrustaba su Katana, Yoh pudo defenderse con su escudo, sin embargo estaba siendo debilitado.

–Rápido…– Pensó Asakura al momento de ser golpeado por la espalda con el puño de la Katana.

–¡Anna!– Gritaba Horo junto con Manta y Chocolove, ya habían recorrido mucho camino, por lo que estaban desesperados.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Apareció ella junto con Jun y Pilika.

–¡Hermano, estás sudando!– Dijo Pilika al ver como todos jadeaban de buscarlas por todas partes.

–Anna… es terrible… ¡Hoy es lunes!– Bromeó Chocolove recibiendo un golpe de todos.

–¡Anna, es… es… Yoh… un sujeto… llamado Shi…!– Dijo Manta con dificultad, al momento de oír eso, Anna reaccionó sorprendida.

–Zenki, Goki.– Llamó al momento que los espíritus aparecieron.

Yoh evadió otro golpe, esta vez el oni había comenzado a ser más rápido.

–¡Amidaryu: Mu-Mu-Myou-Yaku-Mu!– Esta vez el golpe destruyó la carcasa del oni, dejando ver libre el cuerpo de Shi, que estaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba, cortándole el pecho.

–No entiendes… el modo Setsubun… mis onis… me protegen… no importa cuánto me hieras… no puedo morir…– Y la carcasa de reconstruyó al momento de que la herida comenzó a sacar sangre incontinentemente.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados…– Sonrió.

–Maldita sonrisa…– Susurró atacando de nuevo.

Yoh fue atacado por la espalda rápidamente, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente ágil para detener el ataque y evadir, se posó en la espalda de su adversario e incrustó su espada en él, siendo retenida por la carcasa que se reconstruyó, Yoh aprovechó el momento repentino para golpear a Shi… en la entrepierna…

–¡Ay, no hagas eso!– Gritó enfadado.

–¡Lo siento, no me queda de otra jijiji!–

Yoh logró detener la patada de Shi con su escudo, mientras trataba de cortar de nuevo la carcasa con el golpe de buda, ambos chocaron frente a frente mientras el over soul de Yoh iba perdiendo energía que era absorbida por la Katana que sostenía Shi, quién lo golpeó dándole un cabezazo lo que lo dejó desconcertado, Yoh pudo sentir como la Katana lo cortaba en la espalda dejando salir la sangre a golpe, Yoh cayó en el suelo mientras que su oponente clavaba su Katana en su O.S.

Ren había logrado romper la barrera en el momento en el que Shi iba a clavar su Katana sobre Yoh, atacando con su lanza al enemigo, este la evadió rápidamente y chocaron las armas , Ren pudo observar como los onis salían del suelo y comenzaban a formar un cuerpo sólido atacándolo de golpe, Ren fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el golpe del Naka-oni, Yoh se puso en pie y junto con Ren atacaron al mismo tiempo pero el ataque fue evadido por la velocidad que el enemigo poseía, ambos fueron tomados por las garras de los onis que los sorprendieron dejándolos inmóviles, acabando con sus over soul en el momento de que las garras amenazaban con cortarles el cuello, y otras traspasando su espalda hasta quedar cerca de la columna vertebral.

–Un movimiento más… y ambos terminarán de vivir en este mundo…– Les dijo el enemigo deshaciendo la carcasa que lo protegía.

–Yo… no… pensé que tú eras… bueno…– Dijo Yoh hablando con dificultad, mientras escupía sangre.

–Fueron órdenes de Hao-sama.– Dijo al momento de poner su Katana sobre el pecho de Yoh, dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho. –Perdóname Yoh, pero me beberé tu sangre después de esto…–

Zenki y Goki aparecieron para atacar a Shi, quién evadió el golpe.

–¡Oye tú!– Gritó una voz.

–¿¡Quién!?– Preguntó Shi volteando a ver a la propietaria de la voz.

Desenfundó su Katana al no encontrarla.

–¡Onis sal…!– Al momento de llamarlos, pudo sentir como algo se enredaba en su cuerpo, inmediatamente sintió un dolor en el pecho que lo hizo caer de rodillas en el piso. –No… esto es…–

–¡Yoh, Ren!– Aparecieron Manta, Horo, Chocolove, Pilika y Jun mientras los nombrados eran liberados de las garras de oni que los detenían.

–¡Chicos!– Gritó Yoh contento de ver a sus amigos.

–¿Aún te gusta jugar con esas estúpidas cosas?– Preguntó la propietaria de la voz.

–El 1080…– Musitó sorprendido mientras era sostenido por el artefacto.

–¡Anna, llegaste justo a tiempo!– Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras Jun le colocaba una cinta para detener la hemorragia que tenía en la espalda.

–¡Por poco no llegan, doña Anna usted es impresionante!– Dijo Amidamaru apareciendo.

–Esperen… ¡Ese sujeto sigue ahí!– Gritó Horo apuntándole con el dedo.

–Levántate.– Ordenó Anna, a lo que Shi obedeció poniéndose de pie aun siendo preso del 1080.

–A-A-Anna…– Susurró sorprendido.

–Eres un idiota.– Ella le dio una legendaria izquierda que todos presenciaron.

–¡AHHH LA IZQUIERDA LEGENDARIA!– Gritaron todos aterrados, menos Ren.

–Anna yo…– Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

–¿Dices que Hao te mandó? Eso se acabó, desde ahora obedecerás a Yoh, tu deber es obedecer al cabeza de la familia Asakura.– Le dijo mientras lo veía con reproche.

–No… mi ley dicta que debo de obedecer a quién me haya derrotado… y olvidé que esa fuiste tú, no Hao…– Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

–¡¿Quéééé?!– Preguntaron todos los presentes.

–¡Pero… ¿Cómo?!– Preguntaron Chocolove y Horo.

–¿Qué no ven?– Intervino Jun. –Anna lo tiene sujeto con el 1080.–

–Ya veo… Shi es débil ante el 1080…– Dijo Manta asombrado. –Pero… ¿Por qué?– Preguntó aturdido al ver como este parecía un perro cuando Anna le daba órdenes.

–Eres un verdadero idiota Yoh…– Dijo Anna.

–Jijiji lo siento Annita.– Sonrió.

–Y tú…– El rostro de Anna se oscureció al momento de desprender un aura oscura.

–¿Yo qué…? – Preguntó Shi con rotundo temor hacia la itako.

Patch Café.

–¿¡Por qué está él aquí!?– Gritó Horo señalándolo a centímetros de su cara.

–Te agradecería que no hicieras eso…– Respondió arqueando una ceja.

–Sirves a la Familia Asakura, eso sí es interesante, no sabía que tuvieran shamanes bajo sus órdenes.– Dijo el siempre curioso Manta.

–Así es, Tamao podría ser otro ejemplo, es una discípula que está de nuestro lado, ¿No es así, jijiji? – Preguntó Yoh, a lo que Tamao se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

–Bu-bueno y-yo…– Comenzó a apretar su tablilla hasta que casi se desmaya.

–¡Jajaja ¿Osea que si yo fuera Yoh y te dijera que te pusieras en un pie lo harías?!– Preguntó Chocolove.

–Sí.– Respondió cortante.

–¿Y si te dijera que mataras a alguien?– Preguntó Horo.

–Yo no diría eso…– Dijo Yoh con una gota de sudor.

–También, ahora, cualquier orden dada por Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama debe ser cumplida con todos los requerimientos que me sean dados.– Respondió Shi con una leve sonrisa.

–Después de todo… creo que yo también sería capaz de todo…– Dijo Tamao.

–Genial.– Dijo Manta.

–Bueno, ¡Vamos a comer!– Gritó Horo.

–_Con que cualquier cosa… me pregunto de qué serían capaces Shi y Tamao si se los pidieran…_– Pensó Manta con una sonrisa al momento de ver como los aludidos se sonrojaban mutuamente y desviaban la mirada al verse. –_Sí… me gustaría verlo…– _


	7. Cuando la Luna Ríe

–¿Ha llamado usted?– Preguntó inclinado ante él.

–Hmp, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, me queda de sobra que te caigo mal jejeje.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Te serví durante la Shaman Fight, sé cómo debo tratarte, y no me caes mal Hao, simplemente me recuerdas a las cosas malas que he hecho.– Sonrió en respuesta.

–¿Sabes el motivo de tu llamado?– Preguntó sentándose en su trono, a espaldas de él.

–No, pero si tienes que pedirme algo, con gusto obedeceré, aunque ya sabes que no puede contrarrestar mucho con mi misión.– Respondió mientras se levantaba, guardando su katana en la funda que llevaba en la espalda baja.

–Shi, necesito que le des una lección a mi sobrino, ahora está muy confundido con respecto a este torneo, lo único que quiere, es patearle el trasero a tu hermano, ¿Crees poder?–

–Ha pasado más tiempo con Tamao que conmigo ¿No crees que es mejor ella para el trabajo?– Preguntó algo serio mientras desviaba la mirada.

–Puede ser, pero sabes que él quiere volver a verte, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, un mes y medio tal vez?– Cuestionó mientras cruzaba los pies.

–Si se trata de un lección, creo que seré yo el que aprenderá algo nuevo...– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–¡Hana-kun, espera!– Gritó Yohane siguiéndolo, sin embargo, no lo escuchó y siguió con su camino.

–Déjalo Yohane, no escuchará, debe liberar su mente.– Dijo Alumi contemplando las estrellas desde el balcón del hotel. –Norteamérica tiene un hermoso espectáculo hoy...–

Caminó sin rumbo por un pequeño bosque, se recostó en un árbol y comenzó a suspirar.

–Te ves molesto, algo te incomoda y te irritan varias cosas, ¿Mal día, eh?–

Al escuchar esa voz, Hana buscó rápidamente con la mirada entre los árboles, y pudo divisar una figura que se recostaba en la copa de uno.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

–Baka, puedo leer la mente de las personas, es una habilidad que la gente que crece en el "Monte del Miedo" el Monte Osore tiene, ya que es un lugar perfecto para aislarse de aquellos con pensamientos corruptos, es por eso que los shamanes somos superiores a un humano normal, porque podemos ver cosas que ellos no, en el caso de aquellos que poseemos el reishi, podemos abrir fácilmente la puerta del alma de un ser. – Dijo mientras bajaba del árbol.

–¿Nunca puedes hablar como una persona normal?– Contradijo arqueando una ceja.

–Uff… ¿Cómo batallar con alguien que ha sido tan terco… desde antes de hablar?– Se masajeó la frente mientras intentaba hablar. –Según Hao necesitas calmarte, Hana.– Dijo por fin.

–No soy terco…– Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Dímelo a mí, que sé todo sobre ti, como tu guardián no podía permitirme que hicieras cualquier estupidez que involucrara suicidio.– Respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía al cielo.

–No sé ni siquiera como aceptaste ser mi "padre" cuando tenías otras cosas qué hacer…– Le dijo mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello.

–¿Y crees que no me acuerdo? A diferencia de ti, fui entrenado para no perder la memoria con el Setsubun.–

Funbarioka, año 2000-2001

–¡No puedo más!– Gritó la peli rosa al escuchar lo quejidos y rabietas.

–Y me lo dices a mí… estoy molido…– Respondió Ryu. –Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Drácula?–

–Oh… no lo sé, por ahí…– Respondió exhausta.

–Tamao, sabes que Hana necesita una figura paterna.– Le dijo Ryu con una sonrisa. –Y sabes que no me refiero a que sea yo.–

–No Ryu… sabes que Shi es muy…–

–¿Aterrador?– Preguntó Kanna que limpiaba el lugar.

–¿Demente?– Dijo Mary.

–¿Matón?– Habló Matilda.

–No me refiero a eso…– Respondió la peli rosa.

–Así es.– Asintió Ryu. –Es algo así como un samurái pero sin ser uno… ahora que lo pienso, hasta a mí me da miedo cuando saca esos colmillos.– Dijo con un aura púrpura alrededor.

–Eso es porque huele la sangre de Hana.– Dijo Kanna.

–Ustedes saben que se alimenta de sangre y eso.– Prosiguió Matilda. –Hana es la combinación de la sangre de Yoh-sama y Anna-sama, así que, no me extraña que sus colmillos quieran extraerla.– Sonrió.

Todo iba tranquilo, hasta la hora de la cena, donde Tamao y Ryu estaban muy ocupados, Manta había llegado a cenar y las Hanagumi estaban ocupadas limpiando.

–Tamao…– Musitó entre confundido y asustado.

–No hables, es necesario, no tenemos tiempo y eres el único sin hacer nada.– Le ordenó mientras trataba de calmarlo.

–¿Qué hay de Manta?– Contradijo.

–Es invitado, así que no.– Respondió. –Ahora ten y trata de que deje de llorar.– Le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Manta sólo veía la escena divertido, eso era algo no muy común.

–¡Basta, pareces un megáfono a la potencia de mil!– Le dijo ya harto del berrinche, Hana se detuvo por unos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces y luego volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

–¿Qué pasa, Hana, no te gusta estar con tu papá?– Habló Manta, inmediatamente Shi se heló.

–¡Manta pero qué tonterías dices!– Le gritó, sin embargo, se espantó al escuchar que el llanto cesó, Hana estaba viéndolo directamente, él simplemente lo veía confundido, de repente el pequeño comenzó a reírse y a aplaudir alegremente, él inmediatamente se quedó boquiabierto mientras Manta solo sonreía, llegaron Ryu y Tamao de la misma manera.

–No hay gritos… no llanto… soy feliz…– Susurró Ryu con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Manta, ¿Qué ha pasado?– Preguntó Tamao.

–Jejeje pues verán, Hana quería a su papá, como cree que Tamao es su mamá y Shi es el novio de Tamao, Hana siente que Shi es su padre, y al no prestarle atención se puso triste de creer que no lo querías jajaja…–

–¡Pero qué dices Manta jajaja yo jamás…! – Paró de inmediato al sentir como el pequeño se abrazaba de él mientras se chupaba el dedo, dormitando tranquilamente Hana cerró sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, Shi lo tomó con delicadeza mientras lo veía con ternura.

–Que manso te ves jajaja…– Se rió Ryu.

–Nunca creí verte así.– Se rió Tamao.

–Oh vamos…– Se sonrojó. –Pero si él es feliz así, estaré dispuesto a ser su padre si así lo quiere…– Sonrió con ternura mientras lo abrazaba.

–Yo también quería eso…– Respondió Tamao mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, a lo que él se sonrojó mientras sonreía.

Dos semanas después…

–A Shi se le cae la baba con Hana jajaja…– Comentó Ryu al ver como jugaba con él en el patio trasero entre las hojas que caían del árbol de sakuras.

–Sí, se nota que Hana lo quiere mucho. – Sonrió la peli rosa.

–Después de todo son casi lo mismo.– Dijo Ryu mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea que Shi entrenase a Hana para controlar el Setsubun?– Preguntó algo preocupada.

–Sólo si ellos se lo ordenasen Tamao, de otra creo que se reusará.– Sonrió.

–Me alegra saberlo…– Sonrió de igual forma.

–Mira esto Hana…– Shi tomó uno de los lotos que flotaban en el estanque y se lo mostro al pequeño, que lo veía con curiosidad. –Este es un loto, es mi flor favorita,. Muy bonita, ¿No crees?– Le preguntó, Hana aplaudió felizmente mientras Shi se la entregaba. –Tú eres como esa flor, eres valiente, fuerte y bastante arrogante, a simple vista cualquiera diría que eres muy seguro de ti mismo, pero tú sabes que aún eres pequeño y débil, y algún día abrirás tus pétalos para mostrar tu verdadero ser, un hermoso loto, mi pequeña flor de loto…– Puso su frente contra la suya y seguidamente le dio un beso en la frente.

–¿Soy yo o le está hablando de jardinería?– Preguntó Ryu.

–Shhh…– Susurró Tamao con una leve sonrisa.

–Hana, algún día serás muy fuerte, y es por eso que debes amar, sin amor, la fuerza no es nada y te vuelves débil, pero eso no le entiendes ahora, tal vez… te lo explique…–

Presente.

–¡Prepárate!– Gritó.

–¡Adelante!– Respondió Hana concentrando su furyoku.

–Je, tenías que ser tú para tener un furyoku tan exagerado.– Susurró Shi mientras desenvainaba su Katana. –Veamos si lo que te he enseñado de algo te ha servido, lo menos que quiere Tamao es que ya ni recuerdes tu propio nombre.– Volvió a susurrar, luego hizo su O.S. –¡Concéntrate en golpearme!– Le gritó fuerte mientras que las ondas furyoku lo lanzaban levemente hacia atrás.

–¡No lo sé ¿Y si no resulta?!– Respondió inseguro.

–¡No temas, si eso pasa, yo te paro!– Gritó de regreso. –¿¡Confías en mí?!– Preguntó.

–¡Sí, siempre!– Sonrió ampliamente mientras se concentraba. –La primera va por mi padre… la segunda, por mi madre… y la tercera por todos y todas que estás dispuestos a rezar conmigo…– El rosario de los 1080 se elevó y sus cuencas separaron quedando estáticas en el aire (como en el anime) –Onis… acudid a mi llamado…– Y por último, debajo de cada cuenca salieron pequeños onis que atacaron directamente a Shi.

–Muy bien… ¡Atácame con todo!– Gritó, de repente un oni apareció del suelo golpeando a Shi en la entrepierna. –¡AHHHHH PERO NO AHI!– Le gritó mientras se cubría en el lugar afectado por el oni.

–¡Jajajaja lo siento!– Reía a carcajadas mientras veía como él se revolcaba del dolor.

Hana no pensó en verlo de nuevo, mucho menos como parte del equipo de Yvs, y ahora, tomaba una malteada con él, tenía a Tamao sí, pero Shi ya se había ido hace muchos años, Hana sentía que ellos dos eran un remplazo de sus verdaderos padres, y es que fingieron serlo hasta los seis años, le reconfortaba estar con él, aunque le ayudaba a pesar de ser su enemigo, y saber que su hermano, Death Cannon, era un "canalla" de primera clase, Hana no sabía bien por qué, pero Shi actuaba más bien por sus propios intereses que por los de Yvs, y es que no conocía la razón por la que estaba de su lado, si en la Shaman Fight había servido fielmente a Hao y luego a sus padres.

–Oye…– Llamó Hana.

–¿Hmm, si, dime?– Respondió con la mirada desviada.

–¿Qué opinas de volver a ver a mamá Tamao?– Preguntó con cierto interés.

–Lo dudo mucho, Hana-chan, Tamao me odia.– Respondió bebiendo de la malteada de nuevo.

–Con intentarlo no pierdes nada, grandísimo imbécil.– Le dijo decidido.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en que me reencuentre con ella?– Contradijo.

–No, por nada en específico…– Respondió escondiendo el sonrojo notable en su rostro.

–Hana…– Llamó.

–¿Hmmm…?– Musitó, temiendo la respuesta.

–Tamao y yo no tenemos nada que ver contigo… con quién debes hablar es con Yoh y Anna.– Fuertes palabras resonaron en los oídos de Hana, que lo hizo enfurecer al recordar a las personas que "odiaba"

–No parece, tú y mamá Tamao estuvieron más presentes en mi vida que esos dos.– Le dijo en tono tajante.

–¿Se te olvida que te leo como un libro? Sé que no estás enojado, sólo triste y tienes temor de lo que pueda suceder su hablas con ellos, Hana, no olvides que aunque sea en algún momento de tu vida sólo eres tú y ellos, nadie más, ni Tamao, ni yo, no Ryu ni nadie, sólo la familia Asakura Kyoyama, NADIE MAS.–

Por más que odiara aquella idea, sabía, y aunque su orgullo se derrumbara, que lo que sentía hacia sus padres no era odio.

–Ven conmigo.– La voz de Shi interrumpió sus pensamientos, dejando ver como este se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

–¿A dónde?– Preguntó Hana, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía la respuesta que Shi le daría.

–Iremos con Anna–


	8. El viento el pasto y las hojas

Funbarioka: Año 2000-2001, diciembre.

Hana estaba más que fascinado con lo que veía frente a sus ojos, era algo que no había visto, pero se veía genial, era un árbol, sí, peor este tenía forma de flecha y era todo verde y grande, y por supuesto, la persona detrás de él no podía meterlo.

–¡Shi ya mete el pino a la casa!– Gritó Tamao mientras el árbol iba de atrás a adelante y viceversa, sin parar una y otra vez, pero eso sí, no pasaba de la puerta.

–¡Es que no cabe!– Gritó otra voz desde afuera, Hana volteó a todos lados buscando a la persona que gritaba, al no encontrarlo, se estaba desesperando.

–Pab… pab… pap… ¡Papá!– Gritó luego de su gran esfuerzo, sin embargo este no acudió.

–¡Tamao!– Gritó de nuevo la voz.

–¡No romperemos la puerta, así que debes hacerlo entrar a como dé lugar!– Ordenó mientras el árbol seguía atorado.

–¡Papá! – Gritó otra vez, esta vez tampoco respondió, así que un puchero comenzaba a formarse en su cara.

–¿No quieres que te ayude?– Preguntó Ryu apareciendo.

–¡Sí por favor, esta cochinada no se mete!– Reclamó la voz otra vez.

–En primer lugar él fue el que lo compró…– Dijo Matilda.

–Y también dijo que lo había medido…– Habló Kanna.

–¡Sólo métanlo que me desespera verlo ahí atorado!– Gritó Tamao mientras se iba.

–Papá…– Musitó Hana viendo a su madre, a lo que Tamao sólo vio con la ceja arqueada a la puerta y al árbol.

–Se quedará afuera hasta que meta esa cosa.– Terminó mientras iba a contestar el teléfono que acababa de sonar.

Hana se desesperó e que nadie le hiciera caso, y mucho menos que Shi apareciera por cualquier lado, así que sacó el arma más potente que tenía a la mano, o más bien, en la garganta, y...

–¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!–

–¡Ay qué fuerte llanto!– Gritó Ryu, en eso, el árbol mágicamente se movió, salió volando y, le cayó encima.

–¿¡Qué ocurre!?– Entró Tamao mientras veía a Ryu aplastado y a Shi clavando el rostro en el piso mientras Hana seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

–El caos en esta casa reina en menos de dos minutos…– Esa fue la voz de Manta, quién acababa de llegar a las aguas termales.

Más tarde…

–Traje los adornos que me pediste Tamao.– Dijo Manta entregándole una caja.

–Gracias, pero no hables tan fuerte…– Le dijo Tamao en un tono bajo.

–¿¡Dijiste algoooo!? – Preguntó Ryu gritando. –¡Creo que me quedé sordo!–

–Ah… olvídalo, voy a dejar la caja, ¿Puedes ir por el inútil de mi novio?– Le pidió a Manta con una sonrisa.

–Sí, claro.– Respondió este mientras se levantaba y subía las escaleras.

Manta entró en la habitación, esperando encontrarse con un caos total, ya que apenas hace tres minutos, el turbulento llanto de Hana al fin había cesado.

–Oye Shi, ¿Estás aquí?– Preguntó entrando, sin embargo, calló de inmediato.

–Shh…– Susurró este caminando despacio y suavemente mientras se mecía un poco con Hana en sus brazos, mientras este dormía profundamente.

–¡Oh, perdón! Es sólo que Tamao me envió a ver qué te había pasado.– Dijo Manta en susurro también mientras caminaba de puntillas al lado de Shi, quién veía la luna.

–Oye, ¿En serio lo entrenarás para controlar el Setsubun?– Preguntó Manta viendo de igual forma a aquella luna.

–No, por ahora no… pero cuando "eso" empiece deberé enseñarle.– Respondió mientras cubría a Hana con una mantita azul con estrellas amarillas.

–¿"Eso"?– Curioseó como siempre el enano cabezón.

–Ya lo verás Manta, ya lo verás…–

Presente.

–Hoy no hace un buen día…– Dijo Gakko.

–¿Qué te hace decir eso?– Preguntó Men Tao sin mucho interés.

–¿Bromeas, verdad?– Cuestionó el pelirrojo. –¡ESTAMOS EN EL DESIERTO!–

Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta que se cansaron totalmente, su furyoku era bajo y les dolían los pies.

–¿Cuánto falta?– Preguntó Gakko mientras el calor lo derribaba.

–No lo sé, pero "ese sujeto" nos dijo que buscáramos por aquí algo perdido…– Respondió Alumi mientras seguían su camino arrastrando a Gakko.

–¡Ahhh ya me cansé, OS…!– Hana fue detenido por un kunai que cayó cerca de sus pies.

–Ni pienses hacer Over Soul con tu estado actual, niño.– La voz provenía de algún lugar que no podían ver, sin embargo, aquella mujer encapuchada apareció a paso lento caminando hacia ellos.

–¡Es Mitsuki!– Dijo Men sacando su arma.

–Si juegas con fuego, ten por seguro que te quemarás, al menos eso dice Shi cuando quieres enfrentarte a algo a lo que no puedes vencer.– Habló quitándose la capucha, revelando esos cabellos azul oscuro, y sus ojos plateados, siempre llevando consigo sus kunais para atacar en cualquier momento.

–¡¿Cómo es que una bazofia como tú está en su equipo?!– Preguntó Hana listo para atacar.

–Shi es mi novio.– Respondió con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

–¿¡Qué!?– Fue lo que se escuchó detrás de todos, al voltearse, sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos.

–Mamá Tamao…– Musitó Hana al ver como Tamao bajaba el rostro, desenvainaba a Harusame, y lo elevaba de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Eso no es verdad…– Dijo Tamao mientras le apuntaba con la punta de la espada.

–¡Ja, ¿No fuiste tú la que le dijo que fuese libre?!– Habló Mitsuki mientras todos estaban a la defensiva, sacó sus kunai y apuntó hacia Tamao. –Él es como un ave, mientras esté en una jaula, al momento de ser liberado, elevará sus alas hasta encontrar su propio nido.–

Esas palabras, sólo hacían enfadar a Tamao, y aún más a Hana, que estaba dispuesto a hacer su over soul.

–¡Ya me hartaste, O.S: ONI!– Al momento de atacar, Hana fue atacado por la garra de un oni que salió del suelo, cayó de pie, sin embargo, estaba furioso y con la mirada baja. –¿¡POR QUÉ POR QUÉ POR QUÉ POR QUÉ!?– Repetía gritando con rabia.

–Porque sí.– Respondió Shi apareciendo de entre la arena.

–Hay cosas que ustedes no entienden.– Dijo Mitsuki mientras iba al lado de Shi, reposándose en su pecho.

–¡Ya basta, te haremos justicia bastardo!– Gritó Alumi mientras hacía su O.S.

–Esto es de lo peor, Tamao-san aún…– Dijo Yohane haciendo su O.S de igual forma.

–¡Y no te perdonaremos!– Gakko ya con DIVA lista para cortar lo que sea.

–Shi, vamos a matarlos, por favor…– Le pidió Mitsuki mientras sacaba sus kunai.

–No, en primer lugar viniste aquí fuera de las órdenes de nuestro amo, y en segundo, Death Cannon está furioso, vámonos.– Ordenó dándose la vuelta, sin embargo, la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi cayó frente a él.

–¡¿Te irás, así nada más? ¡CANALLA!– Le gritó Hana histérico, furioso y más que nunca, decepcionado. –¡ERES UN TRAIDOR ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE EN EL PASADO?!– Gritó por última vez tirándose al piso. –¿Qué pasó… con lo de que nos querías más que nada en este mundo…?– Musitó mientras agachaba la cabeza, apretando los puños.

–Shi…– Dijo Tamao mientras dejaba caer a Harusame.

–Lo siento Tamao, pero el pasado… es el ayer…– Terminó antes de que él y Mitsuki se fueran en una tormenta de arena.

–Lo siento…– Le dijo Mitsuki, mientras caminaba a su lado.

–Tranquila, es el plan de Death Cannon… sin embargo…– Dijo con rencor, mientras desviaba la mirada con remordimiento.

–Shi… aún piensas en ella…– Le dijo mientras seguían caminando, él suspiró y vio hacia el cielo.

–Tamao…–

Funbarioka, año 2000-2001, diciembre por la noche.

–Para por favor…– Dijo Tamao mientras sonreía maliciosamente, realmente le gustaba sentirlo así de cerca.

–¿Por qué? A mí me gusta, me gustas…– Respondió besándole el cuello mientras la exploraba.

–Hana… podría oírnos…– Reclamó mientras tocaba sus pectorales.

–No creo que sepa qué estamos haciendo…– Le dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior. –Además, ¿Se supone que estamos casados, no? Jejeje…– Rió maliciosamente antes de hacerla entrar por completo bajo el cobertor.

–¡Buenos días!– Dijo Tamao entrando a la cocina.

–Oye Tamao, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy contenta Jejeje…– Dijo Manta con una sonrisa.

–Eh… bueno, sí… Jejeje…– Respondió Tamao tratando de no sonrojarse.

–¡Hola a todos, buenos días!– Saludó Shi entrando mientras cargaba a Hana que estaba medio dormido recostado en su pecho.

–Vaya, pero si los dos están igual de contentos…– Dijo Ryu entrando con el desayuno.

–Bueno… es que… – Tamao se sonrojó con una sonrisa tímida mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor.

–¡Es porque anoche ella y Drácula no durmieron!– Apareció Konchi.

–¡Sí, y qué gran escándalo hacían!– Gritó Ponchi.

–¡Konchi, Ponchi!– Les gritó Tamao furiosa y sonrojada mientras Manta y Ryu también lo hacían.

–No tiene nada de malo Jejeje… ustedes son novios, es normal, creo.– Dijo Manta al ver como Tamao los torturaba.

–Bueno sí…– Dijo Shi con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

Hana abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras vio a la cara de Shi, lo tomó del cabello y lo comenzó a jalar mientras reía.

–¡Ay no, eso duele!– Gritó mientras su cabello era jalado ferozmente por el bebé que reía a carcajada pura de sus gestos.

–¡Hana, no!– Llegó Tamao a regañarlo. –A tu papi no le jalas el cabello así, sé que parece una palmera amarilla pero no debes jalárselo.– Le dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo que palmera amarilla?– Preguntó Shi con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Pues eso pareces!– Se burló Tamao mientras le daba un papel con algo escrito.

–¿Qué es esto?– Preguntó mientras lo veía tratando de alejar a Hana de su cabello.

–Es para que te cortes el cabello, se lo das al peluquero y él te lo corta.– Respondió con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosas.

–¿¡Qué, que me lo corte!?– Gritó espantado.

–Oye Manta… ¿Tú crees?– Preguntó Ryu.

–¿Qué si no conociera toda la historia pensaría que son una verdadera familia? Sí, definitivamente lo creería.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–¡No Tamao, por favor mi cabello no!– Gritó poniéndose de rodillas.

–Que patético eres…– Dijo Tamao mientras cargaba a Hana quién se reía al verlos a ambos de esa manera.

–¡No iré a cortarme el cabello!– Le gritó mientras se ponía firme.

Más tarde.

–Ya casi terminamos…– Dijo el peluquero mientras daba unos toques finales.

–Hmmm… ¡Má, Pá!– Gritó Hana en las piernas de Tamao mientras esta leía una revista.

–Tranquilo Hana, tu papá ya casi termina y…– Pero fue interrumpida.

–¡AHHHHHHHH!– Ese fue un grito que de seguro todo el centro comercial oyó, más cuando Shi tiró el espejo y se puso en blanco al verse completamente. –¡Mi cabello!– Gritó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Wooow…– Dijo Tamao. –¡Definitivamente hay una gran mejoría!– Dijo mientras lo veía.

–¿¡Bromeas, qué le pasó a mi cabello!?– Reclamó viendo su ahora cabello corto peinado hacia atrás.

–Te ves como un caballero.– Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Y más sexy, tu papá se ve muy bien, ¿No lo crees Hana?– Le preguntó.

–¡Papá!– Gritó Hana alzando sus bracitos hacia él, mientras este lo cargaba.

–Me veo, me siento, totalmente ridículo…– Respondió mientras se iban a casa.

Presente.

Hana estaba recostado en el pasto, había sido un día largo y agotador, no quería saber nada ni ver nada, y mucho menos a él.

–Vete, no quiero verte.– Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

–No vengo a verte a ti.– Respondió entre las sombras.

–¿Entonces?– Preguntó con interés.

–Quiero hablar con Tamao.–


End file.
